


Up in the sky.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, idk what other tags i can put, rin makes a small cameo being the great friend she is, these two dorks deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Hanayo thought confessing shouldn't be that hard.





	Up in the sky.

Hanayo thought confessing shouldn’t be that hard. She thought telling your feelings to someone else shouldn’t be a terrifying nor traumatic experience. But she couldn’t help but feel it was like the end of the world and like the sky was about to fall over her.

Classes had just ended and she had decided to confess her feelings to Honoka. She had been wanting to do it for a while, never finding the right moment or the right words. But she had asked for advice and everyone said the same thing: confess. Hanayo was trembling and she felt like she was already blushing. This isn’t good, she thought. I’m just going to end up making a fool of myself. And there’s still a chance that she won’t even feel the same for me.

Rin walked to her. She had most likely figured she was about to faint and decided to make an intervention.

“Kayochin? You alright, nya?” Hanayo nodded. Rin got closer to her. “You sure?”

“Uh, ye-yes. I-I guess.” Ah, that was no good. Nothing is worse than stuttering as you say everything is alright. Rin looked at her straight in the eye.

“You don’t have to do it if you’re not ready, Kayochin.” Rin was too good. Hanayo shook her head. She made her feel braver. She had always caused that reaction on her.

“I’ll-I’ll go now. I have to catch Honoka-chan.” Saying ‘Honoka’ made her heart beat out of tune. She gulped. Rin smiled.

“Good luck then, nya!” She said, pushing her out of the classroom. Hanayo was sure the ground was trembling under her. Or maybe her legs were trying to tell her something.

She walked to Honoka’s classroom. She wanted to tell Honoka her feelings as soon as possible. While thinking about the girl she loved she hit a lots of people and repeated the word sorry even more times. She was walking against the current but she hadn’t realized it. She had her eyes closed and she prayed not to fall.

After one or two minutes she arrived to the classroom. Honoka wasn’t there. Umi said she rushed out of it as soon as the bell had ringed. Hanayo gulped. She said thanks and left.

She started running across the school. After a while she was exhausted (she needed to drink water as soon as possible and she was out of breath) but her heart was racing, and it had nothing to do with the running. She felt like she was on fire. And she didn’t care of all the girls that were staring at her; she needed to find Honoka before the world ended.

She found her outside. She was sitting under a tree. Hanayo started walking to her.

“Ho-Honoka-chan?” She asked. She sounded terrible. She sure was tired. Honoka looked at her. She smiled and then realized how she looked. How she sounded.

“Hanayo-chan? Are you alright?” She asked, placing her arm over her shoulders and making her sit. Hanayo was breathing deeply.

“I – Yes.” Honoka smiled. Hanayo did too.

“Then look at this!” Honoka said. She pointed at the sky.

“Huh?”

“The clouds, Hanayo-chan! Aren’t they pretty?” She asked. Hanayo fixed her glasses’ position. They were.

“For example, that one looks like a cow! And that one – it looks just like a piece of bread!” Honoka looked so happy about it that Hanayo couldn’t help but feel filled of joy.

“That one there looks like an onigiri…” She said. Honoka nodded.

“Right? Lately I’ve been a fan of clouds. I like to run out of the classroom and have some alone-time while looking at them, before practice starts and everything. It doesn’t sound like me, right?” She chuckled and placed her hand on the back of her head.

“It does sound like you, Honoka-chan. You’re that kind of person that finds beauty on all things.” Hanayo said staring at the sky. She felt Honoka’s eyes over her.

“You’re also like that. Your drawings show it.” Honoka said under her breath. Hanayo blushed.

“I-I’m not sure-“ She was interrupted.

“Your drawings are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen, Hanayo-chan. You have lots of talent. I mean, every time you show us one of them, I think there’s no way you’ll be able to surpass it, really. But then, bam! You show us another drawing and it’s just as great –if not more– as the other! It’s crazy.” She had that smile on her face. That one, the one that Hanayo wasn’t able to describe.

“Tha-thanks.” Was all she was able to say.

They stayed in silence. They could hear the wind move the leaves above them. It was a beautiful sound.

“Honoka-chan?”

“Mm?”

“I-I have something I want to tell you.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt safe. “Sometimes, when I’m alone, I feel like the world is about to end. I feel like the earth is moving crazily, and like the sky will fall over me. But when I see your smile– when I see your smile, I-I feel like everything– like everything will be alright. I feel like you’re the sun, Honoka-chan. You’re the sun.” She felt Honoka place her hand over hers. She opened her eyes and looked at her. Honoka was smiling and her smile was the brightest Hanayo had ever seen.

“Then let’s be up in the sky, Hanayo-chan.” And in that moment Hanayo realized you can take a free trip to the clouds with only one kiss.


End file.
